


Shelter

by MarthaBug0192



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Branding, Breeding, Chastity Device, Collars, Daddy Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Delta Jungkook, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom/sub, Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, F/M, Gen, Horny Park Jimin (BTS), Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Pets, Platonic Cuddling, Protectiveness, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Slaves, Spanking, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Top Park Jimin (BTS), Voyeurism, flashbacks of abuse, taming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaBug0192/pseuds/MarthaBug0192
Summary: Omega jimin has been given up to Ms. Crump's shelter after his excessive heat and physical condition stopped him from pleasing his Masters. He finds his place in a breeding unit, underneath two alphas and a delta who end up developing feelings for him, as well as a tamed alpha and a couple of betas who can keep the pack together.Very graphic non-con. Humiliation, branding, slick, chastity devices, collars, degradation. Taehyung gets tamed, delta Jungkook, Daddy Namjoon, mama Hoseok. Flashbacks of slave life.Set in a world where it's common for wealthy families to have a slave/pet and slaves are property.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS) & Everyone
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin peeked out of the kennel grates. His fingers interlocked with the metal to take some of the pressure off of being cramped in such a confined space. The tears began to sparkle in his eyes as he looked up at his two Masters. Their hands left the kennel, and they didn't bother to look down. 

Now in front of him was The Desk. The mess of papers wasn't enough to absorb the jingling of his collar tag as it was placed down. Next was the little pink bag with his leash smacking out of it.

He never had an owner bring his things with him before, and only one other owner had delivered him to The Desk personally instead of having him picked up or simply abandoning him, or locking him out in the snow. He knew --scratch that-- he only hoped these Masters meant well. Part of that hope came from being loyal to them, convincing himself that he's done a good job pleasing them like they'd expected of him.

The main Master spoke, "Really, we are sure. We tried not letting him anywhere without a blanket, using diapers and pads. We've tried washing him twice a day. But it's not only on the physical front, it's ruining everything."

His other Master added, "Ms. Crump, please tell us you'll take him and maybe find him a good home." 

Contrary to popular belief, Jimin wasn't dumb. He understood. But there was nothing he could do.

His pants were soaked through and his slick had him clinging to the blanket that lined the bottom of the kennel. Even his thick sweater was feeling gummy as it spread up his frail back. His juices were leaking into the creases of his ankle in between all of his toes, and wiggling his toes was only making the smell fill the entire room. He tried to convince himself that only he could smell it, but the way this headmistress looked at him said otherwise.

Ms. Crump peered down at him from over her glasses with her arms crossed, tapping her fingers on her arm. The sign of impatience. "Well, we will just have to do something about that, shall we? My home has the perfect place for you."

Both Masters were relieved. Knowing them, it was just for show. Jimin wanted to take their cue, but something in this headmistress's eyes wasn't so kosher either. She cared more than any shelter owner or headmaster ever has, and she was too fixated for it to be genuine.

She looked Jimin up and down through the bars. Starting with his eyes, lusting over everything that was visible, then coming back up to his eyes which only made him nervously cower the longer she stared.

Crump asked him in a high pitched tone, "Now aren't you a little pleaser? Definitely submissive."

Her dominant eyes were piercing like daggers. His head bowed between his tiny shoulders so hard that it built up pressure in his stomach. A big gush of slick loudly ran along the blanket and it schlicked when he lightly humped. He teared up even more and started squirming as the frustration built up.

His main Master said, "See, look. He can't even listen or focus on anything."

"Let's just see about that. Your little Jimin will be taken care of here."

And from that point, Jimin was only getting more frustrated the more worried he got. Even as she organized the papers and instructed them two carefully read and where to sign, she wouldn't stop looking at him. The most positive attention he's gotten in months. Her eyes trailed down his neck, which made him hug himself and hide his tiny tummy. His hips were still pretty toned compared to some omegas, and combined with his sleek legs he could take quite a lot of breeding and discipline. Despite his condition, his skin was so soft and beautiful, absorbing everything these Masters have put into him, and the submission showed itself off through his watery candy lips.

He wanted to give his Masters one last look as they went out the door without him, but he couldn't take his eyes off Crump, as a slave who's had no good reason to trust a Dom with a piercing gaze.

She shut her office door. Jimin watched her walk to the other side of The Desk and pull up the phone.

A little more slick came out from all this frustration alone. He tried to make out the conversation as best he could.

"Another breeder came in today."

\----

"Jimin. Park Jimin."

\---- 

"Yes, they couldn't maintain him. Well, they already had him checked up and gave me the papers today. I'm sending things to Kate soon."

\----

"All right, bring it. Let me know what you think. Tell them we have another one. Thank you."

After mere minutes, in came a lady in a white nurse's dress. Jimin cringed, as it was time for another tattoo like the other ones on his bumpy spine and tiny hips. Maybe another checkup. But it couldn't be much different from the others, which usually involved some kind of incentive.

With no hesitation, the nurse kneeled in front of the kennel, and was still much taller. His kennel started to fill with thick, pungent air that made his slick thicken.

He started sniffling in frustration from the domination, as his tongue left his mouth and his eyes waned.

"Oh yeah?" she smiled.

His eyes trailed down to avoid challenging her. Then he noticed the tiny bottle in her purse pocket as she unscrewed it halfway to vent it. An odd aroma flooded him, thick and spicy and juicy, so sweaty and meaty and salty but in a gentle way. It reminded him of the smell that would build up in the city areas that allowed leashed slaves, the aroma that would seep in through the windows of his Masters' home, and the very vague scent that the Masters would sometimes emit. But impossibly strong, better than he thought, making him wetter than he could tolerate.

His tongue beat around his lips, and so did his ass against the blanket with his legs breaking free from the obedient seated position. His puffy ass tingled so hard that he couldn't notice that it wasn't even lifting off the blanket, the fleece was mounting itself into his ass cheeks as he moved.

"Oh yeah?" Her gamey hand reached for the kennel lock. "Are you in heat, Jimin? Hmm? Is someone in a special bout of heat?" To which he responded by swirling his tongue around her fingers, and, when she clinched the grates to open the door, his tongue desperately thrashed everywhere. His lips smacked around trying to get a taste of an Alpha and please the Dom.

She held the door partially open. She waved the vented bottle around to tease him. His body stayed low in submission, but his hand quickly left the kennel, and then he was off like an animal, padding on all fours thank the door and past the nurse to find that the smell was drifting through the bottom of the office door, from the hallway, somewhere down the hall, he had to find it, he had to give in towards the smell and give himself forward and please an Alpha or many Alphas, the perfect Alpha.

"Oh yes, Nurse Stacy, he is a seeker. Perfect for breeding."

Then there was a smack of a ruler on his wet ass. A sting rippled like a fire from one of his ass cheeks to the next.

He fell back on his butt and grabbed it. He barely got a chance to rub it better before he was prompted up onto his feet. 

Crump tied an apron around her waist. She pulled him into her arms with his mouth forced into her shoulder, and she began playing with his hair to keep him still. 

The nurse's purse hit the desk. There was a crinkle behind him. And another crinkle. The gloves. And then the little white packet with the wipe in it. Jimin braced himself into the headmistress's shoulder, as the nurse brought shears up to his sweater and exposed his own shoulder. The cold wipe kissed the crook of his neck and forced a moan from him.

Nurse Stacy said firmly, "If you are going to pull such stunts, we need to do this right away."

The slick glued him into Mistress Crumps' apron. Her hand pushed into his skin to secure his neck in place. His wet eyes clenched shut as if it would hide him from the tattoo gun.

But nothing happened. No buzz, no stabbing or digging.

He waited a few seconds just to make sure before curiosity and confusion took over, and he tried slipping his face from the saliva-caked shoulder for a peek. 

Then he felt a little push between his neck and shoulder. Then, he felt nothing. And then, everything. He belted out in screams, and it didn't take long for them to fade into desperate moaning. The cries rolled around in his throat just as hard as the cells of his skin seemed to roll over one another, like bubbles soaring from hell and through his joints and smoking up to his neck. The only part of his body that could move were the tears streaming down his cheeks, or else he would have been clenching for his life. Instead of his hands, his eyes were digging around for mercy but it was as if Mistress Crump didn't even notice.

All she had to say was, "Don't worry, you're so beautiful." 

Jimin collapsed. Crump held tighter. Nurse Stacy would go another few seconds for good measure, before she pulled the little iron off of his skin. She got a little piece of gauze to press onto the little swirly heart, eliciting a little grunt of surrender.

She patted his trembling back and congratulated him of a job well done.

Crump said, "Let's take a moment to settle and let the brand set in, then we have a special surprise for you being a good boy


	2. Chapter 2 (blackpink debut)

His eyes drifted open to find himself cradled in the Headmistress's arms, with his feet dangling out in the cold. His entire bare body tingled in the chilly air, especially his hip as it clung to her apron, and his short chubby knot that shrunk down against his ovary bumps. 

Leather straps dug into his ears and jaw to keep him from opening his mouth. The silicone nipple crowded his mouth and made his throat pulse, but kept him lulled for the walk down the hallway. 

The only other thing he was wearing was the wide band that consumed his skinny neck. The edges of the leather were rough enough for him to not even feel the collar once the blisters settled in. A metal heart outline framed his brand and was absorbing the rest of the heat.

And then he realized, he was naked. Completely stripped. As naked as bathtime-naked, the most naked he's been outside of the bathroom or a boudoir in years.

A moan came out in defeat. He moved a little, but there was limited space to squirm and no chance to cover himself.

Once they reached a little curve in the hall, another woman came up behind Crump and unlocked a brown door with a wired window. She held it open for Crump, and Jimin watched over Crump's shoulder as they disappeared into the dim room and the door shut behind them.

When Jimin pried his wet face off and looked around the room, the first thing he noticed was what appeared to be a white and pink hutch with locked wheels. Three times the size of his hutch back in his Masters' sunroom. It was perfectly cleared out, with all remnant scents completely voided by the alluring, earthy Pine Sol. Inside the hutch was a nest, similar to the ones that unenslaved or runaway omegas often conjure up near crawl spaces, however all the hay and holey sweaters and plushies pressed against grated windows were perfectly clean.

As they passed the hutch, the stronger the smell of another Master's home came on, and the smells of various vanilla berries shampoo. He noticed inside the grated windows, at least three others. One girl was all set up in the corner, watching with large curious eyes while clutching another obviously scared omega up against her. When a smokey smell took over the room, the third one crawled all over her princess pink-blonde locks, with her face at the grates all puckered up and trying to beg.

Crump spat, "Oh Chaeyoung, you girls already got your treats and just got groomed. Your Mistress and Lalisa will be back for you soon."

They passed many empty kennels and open spaces with buckles, presumably where other Masters locked hutches onto. Shelves lined along the opposite wall, housing a rainbow of products, mostly grooming items and bags of cereal and pellets with double digit prices.

They went towards the end of the room. Crump's grip on Jimin loosened. The other Lady sprinkled some new hay at Crump's feet as Crump's toes mixed it into the old hay. Then Jimin almost slipped as he was placed down.

Crump's hand loosened the buckle of his gag and pried it out of his mouth.

The two walked away to reveal the blue bars surrounding every part of his peripheral vision. They went slightly above Jimin's head, besides for the gate which was at Crump's breasts as she held it halfway closed.

He whimpered. He didn't dare to peek his head out to see what was going on. Until that lady came through the pen door with something in her hand, and that smokey smell started flooding the pen.

He noticed the tag on her shirt and hat. Of course he could only read a couple letters in it, or he likes to think so, but he could recognize the embossed letters from anywhere. oMega Mix. Just like the food commercial that always makes him run up to the TV and hug it with begging eyes. She sang out, "I like beef and I like liver, and I like chicken in my dinner!" She kneeled a few feet away. "C'mere, baby boy." 

Jimin came forward on shaky hands. His tongue peeked out, smacking a trail of saliva with it, trying to lop up the smell.

She placed a covered bowl down. Then she looked into his eyes. "You want some of these nummies? Mmmm, nummies." 

He humped against the hay. His head started nodding up and down frantically, desperately as he huffed and moaned from humping so hard.

The food lady giggled.

Crump interjected in a calm but stern tone, "Jimin!"

Jimin fell back. He stumbled and sat down on his knees with his hands between his thighs, trying to discreetly stare and sniff as much as he could. He's still moaned instinctively.

"Good boy." 

As he was being instructed by Crump, the food lady's hand patted his head and petted his ears. She smiled.

"Jimin, polite." 

Jimin's tummy grumbled. He leaned to try getting away from the hungry cramping. "Exyoose me! Pease!"

The lady laughed. Her hands cupped the edges of the lid.

"Pease." The saliva was hot and thick in his mouth. "Peash!!" 

In an instant, the lid clicked and came off. The smell nearly smacked Jimin in the face, knocking a gasp from him. His tongue nearly fell out as he fought back the urge to dive towards the dish.

The food lady trailed her fingers through his beautiful hair. "Chicken and wiver for the baby." 

Chicken and liver was right. The loaf was so glossy with a smokey hint that sunk deep into the center, which was chock full of wet pellets with the tenderness of chicken. The edges of the loaf were sticky and glazed, thick as meat comes. Similar to the roasted pink steaks on a bed of liver and vegetables that his Masters would receive from the chef prior to loudly feasting on, which was so pleasurable and generous that they forgot about Little Jimin crouching under the table weeping. 

His head bowed to get a few whiffs. He looked up with begging eyes before the food lady laughed at his adorableness and Crump gave him permission. 

Another large gush of slick came out, gluing his butt to his legs which were sticking to the hay. Jimin was a good boy. His tiny slicked hands very graciously reached out to grab the wet loaf. His mouth opened, and in went the corner of the loaf. A moan whipped through his throat. His frail jaw and puffy lips locked onto the loaf, and he began suckling on it. Nursing the juices, the marinade of salmon and chicken juices was very easy on the tongue but easier on his chin as it all ran out of his mouth. He's only had wet food three times in his entire slave life, and two of those times were what they call nutraloaf, which was dry pellets and moist pellets caked together, usually when the omega is well behaved or cannot chew, similar to how he's imagined the chef making stuffing but sans the juice.

The corner melted in his mouth. He turned his head to the food lady with a smile to his eyes. He was still moaning and wheezing as he pecked around at the food.

"See? Ms. Crump here is gonna take real good care of you. You need to be a good boy for her, okay?"

Along with being trained to agree and subordinate, this food was making him much more inclined to submissively nod.

Then he heard Ms Crump's voice. He didn't want to stop eating so he glanced at her to make sure it was okay.

She was facing a man, in a fancy suit similar to a Master's, But with his black tie loosened. "Sorry, I thought I'd come early to avoid traffic."

"Richmond, this is the one."

"He looks a little… Frail… Don't you say?'

"Rich, they're all frail. They tend to be frail."

Jimin's eyes watered. This was the first time in a long time that somebody had recognized his condition - he's gotten his own idea of what frail and other master level words mean - but the last time wasn't in such a good context.

He didn't want to get taken advantage of again. Or rejected. Or, worse, disappoint this Mistress. Or that Master.

That Master said, "Otherwise he does seem to be in pretty nice condition. He's been regularly groomed, has the desired features. Maybe more could come out if he was to be fed better though….. His bum is plump, he's… Quite ready….*

"Yes, exactly that. I have yet to discuss with everyone, but he has all of his records and Stacy approved. So I think with this one, we won't need to establish a breeding pair. We are best off to leave him in the den and see what comes of it. Or, how many come of it. Maybe we could achieve multiple breedings at once with multiple Alphas."

Mrs. Crump came into the pen, as the man, Mr. Richmond watched. She leaned down to Jimin.

He stopped nursing the loaf.

She said in an excited tone, "Would you like to go into the den?"

Jimin's mouth fell open and his brows knitted. He looked at Crump, and Richmond, and the food lady. The gleam they all had in their eyes told him that no would not be an acceptable answer or even an option, and asking what the den was probably wouldn't have been appropriate. 

Jimin could already assume that this was not going to be similar to the den of a common Mistress. His butt was too wet and sticky. It left so many questions.

Richmond had a brow raised. He was interested. This was definitely going to happen.

Ms. Crump assured him, moreso reassuring Richmond. "We have everything you need there. Your Masters brought your hutch which can be set up the corner, as well as your kennel and your blankies, which are in the laundry right now."

The food lady whispered, "Baby Jimin, I has you your own dish of yummies in there."

Crump ordered her, in a boss-to-employee voice, to make sure it was prepared before she went to unpack the dry food deliveries.

It definitely wasn't up to Jimin's vote. The question was just a test, or some kind of mockery.

Jimin bowed his head. He put his loaf down to the bowl, before it slipp ed from his hand and tumbled into his slick.

While Richmond wasn't looking, Ms. Crump placed it back into the bowl. She picked the coating of old hay off and brushed the dirt off back into the ground. 

Jimin whimpered. He slouched down further into his slick trying to be quiet so he wasn't seen as unappreciative of his gift.

The further he slouched, the more his collar rode up. The metal heart pushed into his brand, awakening the skin from the numbness. His face scrunched up in the pain, and the spite of everything. The mark of Ownership was flooding back, even though it was vague due to the broken memory of what happened at The Desk and the comforting memories of his previous Masters which were being denied and suppressed.

"Jimin."

His glistening eyes trailed up at her.

Her fingers forced themselves between his collar and neck. Thankfully it was the side as his brand to take some of the pressure off. Though her grip was rough and demanding as she pulled up. "Come. Now jimin." 

His body trembled as he slowly eased up onto his hands. From the pressure, he slipped back down, bringing her arm down with him.

"Jimin," she said very sternly, "do you need to be carried with your binky again?" 

"No." He got back on to his hands and knees. The slick was starting to dry and make it much easier now. He could follow her out of the pen with her hand itself as a leash.


	3. Chapter 3 (Taehyung, Jungkook and Namjoon debut, NON-CON and HUMILIATION)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for all these typos. I thought I had it down this time but apparently not. I just realized Google docs doesn't save any of my edits or even let me click suggestions so now I'm moving to Poe.

Once they turned into the third hallway, his panting started. The fact that his thighs were sticking together with slick, paired with not having walked this much in at least a month, made him stumble. But he had to push through, Crump had to be pleased and so did the Masters or Alphas waiting for him.

Crump assured him, "We're almost there. Good boy, Jimin."

He cowered down. A blush splayed across his face. He loved being a good boy, and for once he was doing something right.

He stumbled again, but he had to keep going. His tongue slapped out of his mouth to point the way, and soon his chin and neck were just as wet as his legs.

There wasn't necessarily a smell to follow, but the walls and cold tile on his bare feet resonated with his favorite meatiness. Something was coming up soon. He had to get there. 

Definitely some alphas. Now the smell was pulsing in and out of his chest. His lower tummy pulsed. Waves ran through his ribs and pelvis.

Maybe, just maybe, he would have the honor of serving a Delta. The forbidden pleasure, of a forbidden creature whose only purpose is to destroy, under a deceptive guise of the lap pet that Jimin was initially purchased to be by many people

"Now Jimin, we turn to the left. Do you know your left and right? I'll show you when we get there. They will be ready for you."

They passed a vent, right as there was a shuffling from behind it. Jimin picked up some of the meat smell though it was mellowed down. He heard a luscious voice, an Alpha voice.

"I'm a good boy." 

Then a Mistress' laugh echoed. "Oh, are you now?"

Jimin sprung towards the vent. 

He was intercepted by the strangling of his collar, which sent him into a hiccuping fit.

Crump snapped. She held his collar straight at her side. He was pulled down to the floor, desperate to get on his hands and knees like he knows he's supposed to do. 

"Not if you're acting like this! So uncivilized. How horny. No Jimin, you will behave out here. Then behind those doors you can do whatever the Alphas please."

His neck was pulled. A soft "Aahhh!!" escaped him.

"Do I make myself clear?" Followed by another pull.

"Ahhhuhhuhhheeehh!" And a soft gasp.

"Good. Come now."

His hands and thighs trembled. The only thing that gave him energy was the startling gush that ran down his legs. As he began to crawl, his knee dipped through it and began icing the polished floor.

She wanted to complain, but she just hummed it off. Him being like this was well worth her having to send the cleaning lady, it would pay for itself. "It's nothing to worry about. You can get as wet as you'd like in your nest." 

Wet. Wet. This made many little streams of slick gush out. It slid down his thigh and onto the floor, like a horny trail behind them. Everything tickled in the cool air, compared to the itch of ruined clothing like with a Master. It was becoming more normal the longer he was naked, but no matter how naked he could be, he was the opposite of free.

His mouth fell open. The tears began to well up. He didn't want to be wet in the first place, let alone this wet. He was ruining the floors. He was surprised he wasn't seeing a newspaper fly towards his face, or being strapped into the tub to the point of blisters.

"Good boy, Jimin. Good slut."

His head bowed down. He knew it wasn't true, he knew he wasn't a good boy. Little did he know though, she had her own intentions.

"Come."

He continued.

The smell was getting more faint now and he was simply following her order. The tile was becoming like cement on his kneecaps, like solid ice on his tiny sensitive palms. Imprinting lines and red patches on his glowing, beautiful skin. He stumbled again but with a few moans, he continued.

"To the left."

He turned at her will, then paused. He looked up at the door, bearing the pressure of his pulled collar.

"You can be as horny as you'd like in here."

A few whimpers escaped him and were silenced by the saltiness of a tear. His color snagged at his neck but he sat back on his sticky butt as far as possible.

Then her hand reached for the door. She painstakingly took her time to turn the knob, then shot the door open.

Right as the smell hit his face, stronger than a winter's gust, his saliva gushed from his mouth at the speed of slick. He sprang off of his butt and flailed forward. His hands and knees made a huge mess of stinky hay, and debris flew like confetti.

His face hit the floor. His body followed with a thump. And

the force from a barreling Alpha hit him as hard as the smell. The Alpha was on top of him, with his nose streaming a hot breath down Jimin's neck. This Alpha was illuminating the spiciness and earthiness, but with that peculiar umami, making it stronger than anything Jimin's ever been mounted by. The Alpha's skin pushed into his, and there was the soft and thick arms wrapping around him, the hot face collecting Jimin's smell and moaning like a beast, and the even more beastly cock making its white mark along Jimin's little hip.

High-pitched moans trickled from Jimin. His throat was numb, and the instinctual orgasm pulsed down his throat into his stomach. Just being mounted by this Alpha drew slick out of him, as if it was possible to make any more then he already has at this point.

The Alpha squeezed Jimin's hips. His teeth ran down Jimin's jawline, and snatched the red mark left by all the pulling of his collar.

"Oohoohoo…." rolled around in Jimin's throat.

Everything was gushing underneath Jimin, his entire belly and even part of his chest was flushed over in his own juices. It helped the Alpha pin him to the ground. It made his hole glide open and closed with each breath as if he was being fucked.

The Alpha's hand blindly tickled down Jimin's frail back, which was shaking desperately. The hand snatched his asscheek to spread the slick, as if he knew exactly what would mess with Jimin.

The teeth sank in. It stung but at the same time, Jimin's breath begged for more.

This wasn't an Alpha.

This was not an Alpha.

The teeth pulled out of his neck. This Delta's body had just started to break a sweat when it was ripped off of Jimin.

A woman scolded, "Jungkook! Nooo! Bad!" And down came the folded newspaper with a few swats. And Delta Jungkook was pulled away by his hands, accompanied by the woman's profuse apologies to Mistress Crump.

Jungkook smiled with guilt. More like naughty proud shame. He just wanted to have a little bit of fun.

The woman got his collar fixed back onto a leash that seemed to stretch from the other side of this barn.

Jungkook said in a high-pitched voice, "Jungkook! No, no, no!" He threw his arms in the air as if he was a puppet to copy her pulling him away.

A few laughs were heard from across the den. It must have been funny, So Jimin obeyed laughing.to make the Delta happy.

Mistress Crump harped at the woman, "Use the training baton. As we discussed. The newspaper gives him a good laugh..."

The woman reached into her satchel and pulled out a stick. It expanded into a large baton, measuring almost as long as Jimin's legs. The tip was perfect for prodding, similar to a crop. She smiled at Jimin with a wink. And he concluded that this was the training lady. According to the respective ID along with a key ring hanging out of her belt loop, she was Miss Handler and Trainer Larissa. 

With no qualms, Jimin knew exactly what he had to do. Especially after that naughty scene. Jimin slumped around in the sloppy hay puddle he's made, until he was on his knees. His sticky palms were together on the floor between his knees. His head was as low as the collar would allow.

"I sorry, ma'am. Ma'am, I so very sorry." 

She teased, "Let's hope so." With that, she retracted the baton and put it back in the satchel. "Though we can't expect you to behave for too long." 

Something touched Jimin's shoulder. When Miss Larissa looked away in dismissal, Jimin pulled out from his sticky trap and turned around.

The scent of an Alpha just barely broke through to Jimin as it was suppressed by the Alpha's gucci sweater and ripped pants and a protruding chastity belt, soaps, conditioners, and the various other grooming products such as spicy lotion and nail garnish. This Alpha was cucked, fully dominated more than an Alpha could naturally dominate -- the doe eyes underneath the curly mop always returned a glance to the trainer, and his hands came where they could be seen unless he was crawling no matter how beat up his knees were, and it was difficult for him to talk unless it was very quietly because of the large band of metal around his neck.

His hand went for Jimin's rib. He gave a pinch. When Jimin whimpered, a smile took up half the Alpha's face. 

Then the Alpha backed away with his heart shaped smile hiding his flinching, because he knew his shock therapy collar could go off at any second.

Miss Larissa came up behind the alpha. "Naughty, outright naughtiness, Taehyung." Before Jimin could gasp, Larissa's foot struck the Alpha's butt.

Taehyung bounced forward, with his hands barely breaking the fall. His face broadened as he was fucked up once again.

He quickly muttered, "I'm a good boy."

She passive aggressively sang, "Who's a good boy?"

"I'm a good boy."

Her foot cracked his butt again. *Show me a good boy."

Taehyung was instantly on his knees, back arched inward beyond "up straight". His hands went into a locked fist, above his head. It was stretching out his chest, buying his locked Alpha parts down into the ground. Also somehow putting pressure on his neck, as the collar seemed even heavier against his tender shoulders.

It was like Taehyung was nearly hogtied, but straighter out, now vulnerable to all eyes, to all discomfort, to all punishments he could have to soon endure. Tied rightly by nothing but the conditions he was in, and the voice of a woman.

His eyes drifted over to her without turning his head, because that would ruin his composure. He gave a model heart smile, bearing teeth that have been softened down and whitened.

"Good job, Taehyung. As it should be." Larissa ordered him to extend up so she could scruff the back of his head. She ordered him back down into his good boy, and pointed at the sloppy omega and said, "How about we show this fella around?"

Taehyung got up. He knew that was an order, not a real question.

His head lowered. "I need to potty."

Larissa gave him another pet, then grabbed with a firm hand around his collar. He had to stay completely still and in line in order to not be choked.

It scared Jimin. It made him move back a little. It also made the slick start to flood again.

Crump began to correct Larissa. She asked, "Now, now. Where is the leading Alpha?"

At the sound of another Alpha, Jimin's eyes began watering. He looked around the clumps of hay, which were now shredded by his slut slick. Little pieces of bedding and dry food were stuck to the wooden baseboards from him running in, kicking it everywhere. He was so horny, and he used to think it was hard to not be horny, but now, being here, it was literally impossible. The gushing came out without any pretense, it wasn't even feeling good anymore, the lube was simply there. Jimin was distracting this Alpha, who was probably someone's pet, just here to get groomed. He was making the Alphas just as horny. Everything was ruined, and Jimin was ruined. He didn't deserve to meet this leading Alpha -- never, ever.

Oh no, but he wanted it so bad… He needed it… He needed the Alpha to come in and show him his place. Underneath him, taking the knot for as long as the Alpha wanted to use him for.

The smell was building up around him. It was getting stronger, too strong for his slick to overwhelm. It was so sweet, tender, so fresh and grainy and grating and greasy. The Alpha's cum was trickling already. And it wasn't ordinary Alpha cum, Jimin began to realize. It was much stronger, so thick he could taste it in the same way he tastes the face full of his own slick each night in his kennel.

It was right next to him. But also, so far away, as the Alpha's knot appeared just inches from his face. It was only partially swollen, with at least a Master's spoonful of sweet cum dribbling all over it and webbing down the Alpha's large balls and thigh muscles. Jimin's tongue poured out as his mouth flooded and a moan rolled out.

Jimin trailed his eyes up, but it wasn't enough. His head moved up, straining his collar, until he found the Alpha. The Alpha smirked. He turned his head down, making Jimin hide. He whimpered from behind his shy, balled up hands, "Aahh..." Jimin's body was so little compared to the Alpha. The Alpha was lean fit, but so much of it was brawn. This Alpha had been eating meat, and was definitely what he eats. He could've eclipsed Jimin in an instant.

A big slick.stream started. It was schlicking around Jimin's butt cheeks and pumping on the floor. Everyone looked at Jimin. Crump, the smiling Alpha, even Taehyung stopped in front of his litter box with a heart smile, and Jungkook burst out laughing. Jimin gasped. Oh no. It was so thick, like syrup, forcing out his soft hole and gluing his nervous little legs together. 

Jimin gurgled and whimpered, struggling to hide behind his little hands. Before his hands started getting wet, he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He peeked up, and there was the Alpha's arm.

The deep voice said, "You don't have to be scared of me."

Jimin sniffled.

It was perfect words, as if a Master was speaking. The Alpha curled Jimin up into him, and his finger pointed to a corner where the room narrowed, and led to an area with more hay. The Alpha softly read a sign that was hanging near the ceiling. "Welcome to the den, Jimin." And Jimin had to trust him, since he wasn't able to read, but he knew what his name looked like.

Jimin whimpered to his feet. 

Crump came up, with a hand urging his back. "Come, Jimin." 

The Alpha agreed. "Let's go look around." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please tell me what you like. I'm willing to do literally anything. I have so much more coming, this is only the beginning of the adventures. There will be more Jimin and Jungkook.


End file.
